It was you, what?
by FluffyDoggie
Summary: I'm not good with Summaries so...please read?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I felt like redoing this story. Not a over all change, just a little fixing here and there. I been very out of it, to be honest with you guys, I tend to lose interest in things never fully, just for a short or long period of time. So, I'm going to try a mainly focus on this story. Chapters will end up longer this way as well. Sorry, I'm just not great at this deadline thing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **1,209 years ago**

- **Marceline's POV-**

 **Dear, Dairy**

 _I hate parties, mainly with royalty. That and I'm only nine years old, why should I care about formalities? Plus, I wasn't royal in any shape or form. My dad is a businessman, so what could this even about? Ugh, why do I have to go? Stupid dad...I miss mom..._

My train of thought was interrupted by the rough knock at the bedroom door. I lowered my red inked pen to the middle of my black leather bond dairy. "Yes?" I asked softly, already knowing who it was that stood behind the door and the voice that was about to flow through my ears.

"It's time to get ready pumpkin. I got your dress..." The voice was almost cheery, with a hint of a joking like manner to the last word he said.

"I told you dad. I didn't want to wear a dress to this stupid thing." I shot up, from lying on mt stomach, walking right up to the door, my small hands slack at my sides.

"I was only joking pumpkin. Will, you please open the door?" His voice was sweet, smooth and gentle. So, tempted to see what he got me to wear, I slowly opened the door, popping my head out the door. To see my dad, who was in his late twenties, his jet black hair was combed back. He wore that business suit with a white under shirt and black tie. I hated that suit. It wasn't ever truly dad when he put it on.

In his right hand he held a small suit on a hanger with a scarlet tie wrapped around the neck. I looked at it in awe then up to my dad, to see his red eyes full of joy looking back at me. "I wouldn't make you wear something you didn't want to."

I was taken aback, just a bit. "Thank you, dad."

"Well, do you want to go put it on? We'll end up being late if you wait too much longer." He smiled sweetly.

I took the suit from his arms into mine. I smirked at him. "Not as late as brother will be, he might want to show up naked." I joked and went into my room before my dad could say anything to that comment, even as a joke, it was almost true. Her brother Marshall was nothing but trouble, she was too, but she liked wearing some clothes, at least out in public.

As she shook her head, she went to put on the suit. After everything was on, she was getting quite angry with the tie, as she threw it to the floor, her window was opened and her younger twin brother with a stupid grin on his face walked in, or well jumped in. Magic, that idiot used magic. A skill most demons had, at least from what she has learned in her time. "Aw having trouble with that tie darling sister?" Mockery covered all his words.

He was wearing a nice suit with a silver tie, his red eyes were almost glowing as he looked at me, his black hair was a wavy mess and I knew full well it was soft, just like my own, that was cut just at my shoulders and wavy. "Oh, shut up you stupid." The only come back my nine-year-old brain could come up with, such a shame.

My brother walked with grace, unusual for my brother, as he bent down to pick up that scarlet tie, that I so much loved, all cause it looked so much like blood. He then walked toward me. "Let me put it on for you." I didn't want to admit I couldn't put on a simple tie. I just crossed my arms and puffed up my cheeks in an annoyed way. All he did was chuckle, when he gets older I just know that will get deeper.

"Okay, how about you let me do it and while I'm at it. Show you have to do it." The kindness he offered was questionable.

"Fine." I growled lowing my arms.

I paid close attention to what he did while he fixed my tie. As soon as he was finished we heard a knock at the door. "Are you ready?" Dad again. I sighed walking to the mirror only to smile at myself. Looked good and totally going to have to keep the tie. I walked out with my hands in my pockets. "Yeah, I'm ready." I let out a annoyed sigh taking a step toward the door.

Opening the door, my dad just smiled. That smile made my stomach turn for a reason I have yet to learn. My brother stood beside me. "I'm always amazed by how much you two look alike. It is almost like a split image of two different worlds."

"We're twins dad. It's not that surprising. Now, can we go?" My voice was sharp as I walked past him to the front door. The ride was half an hour long. I spent most of the time looking out the window and dealing with my brother after he had punched me in the arm. To which I had punched him in the thigh, a wince came from him. I laughed at his pout.

The car came to a stop and I looked out the window away from my brothers sad face. To see, a huge castle, it was dark out so you couldn't make out the whole thing, but just the sight of the wooden doors made me feel smaller than I already was.

In amazement I opened the door before anyone could open it for me. The air was nice and cool against my skin. "Mmm." Taking a step closer to the doors with my brother at my side, he must have said something but the words went right pass me. The light glow from the candles made the castle look a light pink or was it really that color in the day time? She got to the big wooden doors, upon closer inspection it had cravings of animals, bears, wolves, loins and some birds up on the trees. It was beautiful work.

"Madam Marceline?" A man asked his voice was soft as he spoke. When I took my eyes off the door, I looked at the man who asked for me. The man looked to be in his late 30s, his red hair had lines of white, yet they were strangely like a peppermint. He had glasses resting on his nose and he wore navy blue butler suit. "Um? Yes?" I almost whispered that almost no one around could here it. Yet somehow he did. "I'm Peter. I was told to show you in." His voice was sweet with a hint of darkness to it that most people probably didn't notice when he spoke.

So she was showed in.

 **-Bonnie's POV-**

I sat at my desk the sun was shining through the side window of the tower I stood in, the dust in the air swirling around me making my thick round glasses shine. I let out a sigh after a small boom was emitted in the room, the bottom part of my white lab coat now a dark grey. Another failure I wrote down what I think went wrong with my test. The walls of the room was littered with paper of many numbers and lines that looked to be faded. There at least three tables lined with tubes and paper. Well, all but one that was now soot and ash from a recent fire.

A knock on the door made me look up from my note book. "Bonnibal dear, you remember there is royal ball tonight?" My mothers voice, it feels like ages since I heard that voice or was it weeks ago. Time goes in odd ways when I'm in the lab. Such a strange thing, I should do a study in that. I wrote down a new idea and what may make it make sense, forgetting all too quickly about my mom.

Another knock. "Bonnbial, I'm coming in." I jumped with a squeal when I saw my mothers bright green eyes looking at me. Nearly falling on my butt as I took a step back into my stool. "M-mother,

!"

The woman who stood in front of me with her arms crossed, she was beautiful for her age. Her long light pink hair was braided and laid over her right shoulder, she wore light blue dress that clung to her figure well. A gold crown with blue gem at the top rested on top of her head. Her forest green eyes shined brightly in the sun rays. The was a hint of disappointment in those eyes as they looked at me.

"You're lucky it was me and not Peter. He was all but upset when he came to me. Telling me you didn't respond when knocked serval times or so he tells me. Your door was locked." She let out an exhale as a pair of keys gave a glare from the sun that she held out towards me. "Lucky we had a spare made for this door or we'd never see you again." My face must have turned red cause her eyes softened.

"Look sweetheart, I love that you have a passion but the kingdom needs you. So, go get ready for the ball tonight, study who is all to come. After you can return to your lab."

I felt defended, I loved this kingdom. I do, so I must show them that I do. But what I really wanted to hear from my parents wouldn't be what I needed. "Yes ma'am. I will start to get ready and study." I walked past my mother without much of another word as I headed towards my room.

My room was only a few doors down so my quick steps got me there fast without me having to face my mother after my rudeness. When I was in my room I saw a light pink dress with flowers inlained with dark pink tread at the bottom of the dress. It was stunning from the sun rays shining on it.

I looked at the mirror that showed my messy dark pink hair, my eyes got red from lack of sleep making the blue shine brighter than normal, my burnt lab coat as my knee, turns out my blue shorts got burned in the cross-fire as well. I sighed realizing I had serious cleaning up to do before the ball tonight.

I actually liked balls, the lights, the outfits, the music. Oh the music is what got me the most, the way it got others to lighten up or calm down even cry. Music was another form of magic that was never lost, not even after the great mushroom wars. At least from what the books on history told me.

I got cleaned up rather quickly so that I had time to study the names that would be coming to the ball, part way through reading the names I dozed out. I woken up to Peter shaking my shoulder gently. "Princess, you get ready or you'll be late." I shot up placing my hand to my head a yawn leaving my lips. "I'll be right down. Sorry Peter." I let out softly as I stood up to wave him off so that I could get dressed in that lovely little dress.

After I got ready I gave myself a once over in the mirror. My hair was neatly done up in a braid a small taira rested on my head, pink gloves that went up to my elbows. I smiled at the mirror feeling happy with how I looked. Walking out of my room, I saw maids rushing pass me. Confused, I just headed towards the ball room. The dull blue and pink lights hung over the room giving it a soothing feeling and the music was soft. I must be just on time then. Now, I shouldn't worry about mom yelling at me later. Knowing this I could enjoy the ball to the fullest.

I walked towards the drink table. I saw a girl with grey skin or blue. Couldn't quite tell with this lighting. The girl had on black suit with a white under shirt, the red tie complimented the light scarlet glow to the girl eyes, it took my breath away. This person, I had no idea whom this person was even if I did read those names. "Hey there princess?" The girl in front of me gave a smirk after her words, I was lost for words which was strange for me.

My brother then stood right in front of me, his light pink hair was held back under his mini crown as prince. "Hello, Madam." He gave a small bow. "Marceline Abadeer." His voice hid the distaste well that I couldn't tell if this Marceline girl could tell or not. I did hear a light chuckle that made me feel cold.

"Yes, but I was talking to the Princess behind you, unless you are the princess and she is the prince?" Her voice was calm.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your talk with my darling sister. It's just your eyes caught my attention and I was compelled to ask for a dance." His voice was very formal.

"I think I was just about to ask the princess-" The girl was cut off by a man with glowing red eyes placing a hand on Marceline shoulder making her stiff. "I think you should dance with the prince."

I took in a deep breathe feeling weak in the knees and my stomach ached. "Um, I think I want to take that dance with, M-Marceline Abadeer, it seems only fair, since she was about to ask me to dance before my brother showed up." I stood with my head high. "Then my brother can get the second dance."

The man behind Marceline let her go. "Very well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Update of Chapter 2. Rewriting this has been a good idea in my mind. This time as I write this, I'm not heartbroken anymore about my own ex. So, now I can write this better with a clear head. Also I'm doing this in time and not in the moment type thing. Making the chapters longer and better written in my mind. I might be able to update within every two weeks or once a month. So, that is something to think about. Also, the fact that it's only five chapters I'm redoing. I should catch up quickly. Thank you all for baring with me as I redo this story. I do feel bad for doing it that way, but I think it is for the best.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **-Marceline POV-**

 _ **Dear, Dairy**_

 _ **So that dance I had to go to, wasn't too bad. I mean besides having to dance with the prince cause of my dad. I got to dance with a really pretty girl named Bonnibel. Sigh. I can't seem to get her out of my head, I think we are going to end up really close friends...at least that is what I hope. She wasn't scared of me which is a nice change, my stupid brother says it is just her being nice to not hurt my feelings. Oh well, I get to see Uncle Simon!**_

 _ **-Percent time. Marceline POV-**_

 _ **Dear, Marceline Abadeer**_

 _ **The counsel of supernatural ruling. We have recently found out that many like you or different from you, with power of some kind. Have been growing smaller in the many decades. We believe it has something to do with the lack of how to co-exist with humans in a peaceful manner.**_

 _ **That being said, we have called all of you to the school of OOO and AAA. It is made just to teach others how to co-exist with humans, that of a school in a human world.**_

 _ **We ask you to attend or face the crimes and having whatever title you hold taken away from you.**_

 _ **We also left a ticket in this letter, so that you can get to the bus. Hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **Counsel of Supernatural**_

I looked over the letter with a bored look as I floated in the air of my little loft. "This has got to be the dumbest thing ever." I let out of the letter watching it sway on its way to the ground. I kept to light grey ticket in my hands the date said the bus left tomorrow. A huff left my lungs as I floated to my room.

After packing up my stuff in a grey duffle back that was now slung over my shoulder and my red bass axe against my back, I yawned. "Those numbskulls realize I'm a vampire and I can't be in the damnable sun right?" I groaned looking that the time on the ticket was for the morning.

With that I took off to the bus station to see if I can go now, so that I can avoid the sun if at all possible. Turns out they didn't send the letters with night crawlers in mind, some counsel they were. I put on a pair of red and black head-phones on to listen to some twenty-one _pilots._

 ** _-Dream-_**

 ** _I floated into the light pink tower humming a tone softly to myself with the moon light on my back I was looking at the light yellow glow from the pink tower. Bonniel always working late in her lab, one of my favorite times to visit her. Something about her in that lab coat and glasses made me smile, what was worst was when she bit her lower lip when she was in deep thought._**

 ** _Once I was at the window I couldn't say anything as she buzzed around the room. My heart would have flattered if it was alive of course. So, I remained floating not saying a word watching her let out a groan of annoyance. "What's the matter Bonnie?" I asked suddenly making her let out a squeal and a good two feet jump. "MARCY!" I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at this. "Don't do that! Going to give me a heart attack!" She hissed through her teeth. "Sorry. I didn't try to scare you."_**

 ** _The dream morphed into a scene of me sitting on my dark grey sheets looking down a letter, something wet trailed down my cheek, this was a memory of when Bonnie broke up with me, with a letter._**

I opened my eyes to see the bus driver giving me a glare from the mirror. I stood up quickly grabbing my bag slanging it over my shoulder. I took a step out of the bus to see many other people crowding the yard, the noise was over whelming it made my stomach tighten and my head started a numbing headache. I inhaled letting a dark smirk form on my grey lips ready to start trouble to make this punishment seem more fun if at all possible.

I then recalled the small paper that was handed to me at the station. I pulled it out of my pocket unfolding it. "Building B4 room 7C. See Ms. Trunks at the a detailed thing to give someone." I let out annoyed by the lack of information, I didn't want to speak to anyone at that moment in time. So I just went for a walk instead, the school grounds if you want to call it that, it looked more like a camp grounds to me. Whatever, I was lost after about an hour of walking around and I had at least one more till the sun was up.

Soon enough I saw two boys walking towards me, not knowingly of course. One had blonde hair, two different eye colors his right eye was blue while the left was green, he wore a light blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans that had a rip in the knee along with what looks to be blood he also had on black boots. The male next to him was taller and darker in skin almost bronze from enough sunlight, he had dark brown shaggy he work a black tank top that showed off his arms, dark blue jeans with a orange jacket tied around his waist and dark brown boots.

I grinned. "Hey you two." I let out loud enough for them to hear. Once the taller one looked at me and saw the pointy ears and the bite marks on my neck he stiffened to my amusement. "Hey there! I'm Finn and this is my brother Jake." The blonde male voice was quite cheery.

"I'm new here and can't seem to find my way around this place."

"Oh! We can help you, right Jake?" Jake the brother didn't say anything. I just kept grinning my fangs showing through. "That would be awesome dude." My voice was friendly. "Cool, just follow us then! Oh, what is your name?" We all started walking after he agreed to help me. I put my hands in my pockets looking to my side at Finn. "I'm-" I was cut off by a thick deep voice. "She's Marceline Abadeer the Vampire Queen." The voice belonged to Jake, the fact that he knew who she was must mean they met or his family did. She doesn't recall having any problems with any other race, oh right there was this one family of werewolves that killed some vampires that had caused trouble for the human world, which became my problem. That was a troublesome time, soon enough I agreed to that family that if they came across any underlings that killed or harmed humans they could kill them.

What was that family name called. As I was in thought about that I could faintly hear Finn brag about how much of a hero he was in his village, he killed some vampires and demons that threatened his little town. His face did turn a slight shade of scarlet at the word vampire as if I would become angry by the fact he killed some people of my so called kingdom. "Redwood!" I let out with a knowing look on my face. "Jake Redwood. That's how you knew who I am." Jake looked at me with a bit of shock on his face. "My grandfather told me, you didn't remember our clan and the deal we have with each other." I rolled my eyes, I remembered his grandfather too well, that man was too up tight to think she was anything but a monster. "Yeah, sure. Jasper was a tight one, he thought all vampires were blood suckers. Don't blame him for thinking that, but I don't like the taste of humans like your friend here." She pointed at Finn.

This earned a low growl from Jake. "He is my brother." I blinked, this was a rare thing to hear, a clan of werewolves adopting a human and not kill the human. I just smiled. "That he is." Finn smiled brightly at me as if the whole talk never happened. "We are here at the office." The small building behind him had a sign in green paint that said office, the smell of apple pie filled the air, there was a smaller walk in nurse office next to this one. Jake and Finn walked into that one after waving me bye along with a meet again.

Once I took a step into the office there was an older lady sitting behind a desk she must have been in her eighties, an apple pie was on the visitors desk with plates with forks in a cup with apple printing on it. "Hello dear, how may I help you?" The lady voice was soft with hints of cracks. "Um...uh...Yeah. I'm Marceline, I'm lost and can't find my room or should I say building. B4." I rubbed the back of my neck. The lady went through some papers on her desk, after a few seconds she found a map and held it out towards me. "Here sweety, it's a map of the place. Should get you where you need to go. You know you have a roommate?" She asked kindly that it felt as if the apple pie next to be must have been made from her voice alone.

I gave a simple nod. "Yes, thank you for your help." I then left the office one look at the sky I knew I had a few minutes left before I burned to ash. So I looked at the map and took off running to my building. Once inside the building I was breathing heavily stupid how I actually needed air or did I fool myself into believing such a thing? Whatever, it didn't matter cause I didn't need air. I leaned against the wall closing my eyes as I calmed my dead lungs. "Now to find the room so I can finally sleep." I chuckled at my own use of the word sleep.

I walked up the stairs looking at each number on every door I passed. When I found the room I felt like I could relax again or so I thought as the door opened in front of me to show Bonnie. Her glasses rested on her nose light dark circles were forming under her eyes, she must have been studying for days. That wasn't news to me. But the sight of her the look of shock in her blue eyes. Something deep within me cracked or melted, I'm not sure. Human emotions have been a hard thing for me to understand anyway. Whatever. "Um. This room C7?" I asked in much lighter tone then I wanted. "Yes, I was almost worried my new roommate got lost or was late, but it turns out it was you. So I shouldn't be shocked you of all people are late."

In that moment anger filled my mouth. "Well it's nice to see you again, Princess. Or is it Queen yet?"

"Don't call me princess, demon."

I chuckled darkly. "Vampire. Queen. Oh right that would mean I have a higher title than you, right Princess?"

"If you actually had a kingdom to run that is."

I walked pass her to the room to place my bag onto the bare bed on the left side of the room closest to the window, of course I get the bed next to the window. It's like this place had no idea I was a fucking vampire. "Can't believe this place can't seem to get the idea I'm a damn vampire." I could hear Bonnie sit in her desk chair. "You are half vampire half demon, they must have thought you could handle sunlight thanks to the demon part. Which is highly unthoughtful, since most dark supernatural can't live in day light." I turned to look at her as she spoke, she stood up walking to a closet to pull out a thick dark pink certin she held it out towards me. "Here, this should keep the sun out."

I took it from her softly as I did our hands touched slightly, this made me feel sick from what was that emotion? Sadness. Anger. Hate. No wasn't hate, it could never be hate. "Thanks princess." She glared at me after the use of the word. After that we didn't speak.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was able to redo this one in the same day cause I had the day off due to how slow it is at work right now. Only two more to redo then I can actually update this story. Anyway got work in three hours...working inhumane hours is killer.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **-Bonnie POV-**

Seeing Marcy just moments ago sent my mind racing. I couldn't find the right words to say to her without feeling angry or bitter sadness I thought I was over this, this thing whatever it maybe between us. Must have been just the fact that I haven't seen her since that day, that is probably what made it seem easy to forget that and my people kept me busy.

This whole school thing made it hard to leave my kingdom in Peter hands, after all my brother had to come here as well. What about Marshall? Wouldn't he be here as well with his twin, who is currently in the bed withing five feet of me snoring lightly.

"No...please.." I heard her mumble softly with fear leaking from her words, I jumped up in my bed to look at her, what could she be dreaming about to make her look almost afraid? I never seen her look upset like that in her dreams. I let out a sigh looking over at the dull blue light from the alarm clock on the dresser next to my bed 4:26am it read. Looks like sleep isn't going to be hitting me anytime soon.

I needed a walk so I pulled on white sport shorts and I left on the band shirt that Marcy gave me as a gift for our first year together, I grumbled and grabbed a pink jacket then put on my white running shoes. Once I took a step outside the air was rather cold against my skin making the hair on my arm stand, I looked up at the sky seeing the light orange glow. "To bad she can't see this." I shook my head, what was I thinking about her for, it didn't matter anymore at least not to her or me. Well, it shouldn't. I started to run to get my mind free of thoughts and my heart pumping.

After an hour long jog I was back at my dorm the sun high and on my back sweat ran down my face. Oh right this shirt, people would ask questions and I can't handle those. So I zipped up my jacket and walked into the dorm to the room. Marcy was plucking her bass, her red like eyes looked up at me. "I sure hope these so-called teachers don't expect me in class." Her voice was mocking yet it wasn't meant to be. I remember she had a hard time showing her true self at least by word. Now by lyrics, when she sang it made my soul sing. Stop.

"I'll let them know if you would like me to." I knew I sounded like a snob at that moment and I didn't care yet I did. Stop thinking would you. "Yeah, sure. Um...Bonnie?" I looked over at her after getting my shower stuff ready. "Yes? What do you need." It wasn't so much a question, she always seemed to want something.

"Nah, never mind. I'll figure it out. Can you ask Finn and Jake to show up in an hour?" She knew the boys? Of course she would it was strange how she knew people or made friends. Mainly since she really never seemed to have many, is that mean to think? "Yeah sure." I let out before walking into the hallway to the shower.

 **-Marcy POV-**

I could see a little bit of a black shirt at the rim of Bonnie pink jacket. One thing I knew is that she never wore black. Unless it was that shirt I gave her. I doubt it, she must have threw it out like she did me. I plucked a string, I didn't feel like playing at the moment which is strange, it was the only way for me to express emotional stuff. I looked at the window the small ray of light shined out the side. Standing up I walked towards it, I want to know what warmth felt like well I did feel it once with Bonnie. I moved the tips of my fingers closer to the rays just the edges of the stream of light, maybe just maybe. It burned my skin slightly making me hiss.

I went back to my bass feeling like playing this time. I strung a few cords making a tune I let out a soft gentle hum.

" _ **You, yes youuu. Why did you let this break?**_

 _ **In a world this cold. You made it warm.**_

 _ **Like the sun that shines so bright, youuuuu**_

 _ **Youuuu were my sun**_

 _ **The warmth only you could make me feel**_

 _ **Now did you, yes youuuu know what you did?**_

 _ **It's cold...it reminds me of my soul...**_

 _ **What am I to you, my sun rays**_?"

I trailed off confused my the lyrics as they left the tip of my tongue.

 **-Bonnie POV-**

I finished my shower quicker than planned, I was about to open the door when I heard her voice. It sounded so sad, so painfully sad that I wanted to run in to hug her. But I knew the song was about me. I felt guilty for what I have done to her, to us. It was my fault, but at the same time it was also hers for running away and refusing to speak to anyone even Simon.

Once she let out a heavy sigh I took that as my cue to step in. "I'll talk to Ms. Trucks about the whole class thing for you." I said dully as I grabbed my books. "Thanks..."

 **-Marcy POV-**

When she left the room I looked at her alarm clock to see how long I'd have to wait on the boys to get here. Shouldn't be too long I hope. The thoughts of Bonnie were starting to make me sick. I needed something red soon. After about half an hour there was a knock at the door. "You may enter." I was floating above my bed with my hands behind my head. "Whoa you can fly?!" Finn almost yelled. "Floating more like. But sure, anyway. I need you guys to help me out." Jake was leaning against the door frame. "We aren't your servants."

"Why no, that is more Bonnies thing than mine. I just need a favor from my dudes. I can't walk in the sunlight so I can't exactly do it myself."

"Bonnie wouldn't do that." Finn looked confused my his own words, funny.

"I need an umbrella in black if possible. That way I can go outside in the day time." I looked at them with a smirk.

"An...umbrella? That is all you need?" Jake looked at me with a questionable look, don't blame him since I am a blood sucking vampire. At least that is what the stories about me seem to be. "I'm hungry. Something red would be nice." This got a shiver from both and a laugh from me. "Like strawberries or cherries even apples. I don't drink blood." I pointed out landing on my feet in front of them.

"Umbrella and red fruits. Got it! Be back in a little bit Marc." Finn grabbed Jake by the elbow to make him move. They closed the door behind them and I could hear running footsteps down the hall. Stuck in this bloody fucking room again.

After looking at Bonnie books I heard another knock on the wooden door making my grin. "Enter." The door opened slowly. Jake held an umbrella in his left hand and a bowl of strawberries in his right hand. He was alone, strange. Never seen the two apart till now, something about the two seemed odd when they were apart. I took the bowl from his hands hungrily. "Thank you Jake. You can sit down if you want." I then sucked the red from the first red berry making it drain to leave nothing but a grey fruit in its wake.

"Ah, so you seriously drink the color?" Jake looked at me then back to the window.

"Yeah, I works as well as blood. Doesn't make me nearly as strong as blood does." I shared bluntly eating another strawberry.

"So you have drank blood?"

"What vampire hasn't drank blood before? Yes, Jake I have many, many years ago. You can blame my dad for that one, he didn't have a single red thing in the house, other than my bass. It was a few days and I went in to a blind hunger." Jake held up a hand with a small smile.

"That is understandable to give into that hunger."

"You sound like you speak from experience. But I don't need to know." I finished my fruits setting the bowl with now grey strawberries on the floor next to my bed. I held out my hand for the umbrella to my happiness was black. He handed it to me. "Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?" He was at the door. "Is a Marshall Lee in the male dorms yet?" Stupid of me to seem so happy to see my brother, why would I? All he has done was remind me to make up to Bonnie when it wasn't even my fault. Whatever, I shouldn't care. "Yeah, why?" He looked at me with such worry in his brown eyes. "He's my twin brother. I should pay him a visit." Jake gave me a strung then went on his way, probably to meet back up with his brother.

I took off to see my brother. I walked around the campus thinking of where my brother might be. "Ugh, if that idiot is hitting on some girl again, I just might kick his ass for never growing out of his 'fuckboy' phase." I heard a deep chuckle from her side. "Pleased to hear such things from my, OH, so loving sister!" The boy who was now standing in front of me, his hair was shaggy and wavy it stood out in a few places as if he didn't fix it after he woke up, he had plain red eyes. He wore not to tight blue jeans that had a few rips, a silver chain hung from his left pocket to the back left pockets belt loop, he had on a black shirt that had a band name on it with a red and black plaid button up over it and red converse. "I wish it was like looking in a mirror." I rolled her eyes after my brother laughed at my own inside joke of vampire folklore that wasn't true.

"Well, the mirror is quite broken by the words you used, Fuckboy." He placed his hands in front of his chest where his heart was with a smirk on his lips.

"If you had a heart. King of Demons." I played back with a raise eyebrow and smirk on my lips after the words left me.

"Coming from someone whom's heart doesn't even beat. Vampire Queen." We both laughed before giving each other a hug. I really missed my brother, he was her other part at least that is how it felt. To me and him, something about twins couldn't be understood by others. It was different. The male version of myself, my best friend from birth. "What the hell is with the shitty new rules?" He voiced as we started walking.

"I don't know. Not like I plan on going to any human school anytime soon."

"Oh, I might. For the girls." He laughed after an elbow to his ribs. "Joking damn sis, chill."

"I have a hard time chilling right now." I let out dully.

"You? Is it the end of the world?" He joked.

"It might be, after all my roommate is Bonnie." I breathed out between my teeth. Anger covering my every word.

"Whoa, dude that fucking sucks. What are you gunna do?"

"Deal with it, like I did for 700 years."

"So, avoid the problem?" He almost wished he didn't say that when he got the middle finger and then silence. A sigh left his lungs. "Come on you can't tell me that's what you did, you seriously up and left after she broke up with you. You didn't speak to anyone but me in that 700 years, now we all get dragged to another version of a hell hole. You have a chance to fix it." Knew he would tell me to fix it, it wasn't even my fault.

"I shouldn't be the one to fix anything, if I'm not the asshole who broke it to begin with." I didn't deny that I avoided everyone but my brother, even our uncle I avoided that made me feel worst. I should have spoke to him, at least send a letter. Something over ignoring or running. Slumping my shoulders at the thought of our uncle. The thought of him hurt.

"I understand you aren't the blame. A well hey, yeah sorry I just up and left kind of a dick move, but could we be friends. Wouldn't kill you to say."

"Nothing can kill me. Maybe Bonnie could." I pointed out. The girl was super smart, she could most likely find a way to kill me if she wanted. "Enough mister wise brother when I'm the older one."

"By five minutes! After a thousand years you still hold that over my fucking head! Woman I might be the death of you." He growled, after he was trying to be helpful.

"I dare you to try baby brother." I chuckled as I started to float in the air. "I have to go darling little brother of mine" I waved him bye as he flipped me off.

I stayed in the air with the umbrella over my head avoiding the sun rays for a couple hours, I was floating with my back facing the ground my clothes shielded me from the light, I lost track of time as I was floating. I begun to hear voices get louder after a few minutes, only to find out I was moving towards the ground. "I feel like I forgot something." I say to no one but myself, landing on my feet I begun walking to the dorm humming and hoping to remember what I forgot. When I was within a mile of the dorms I remembered I was planning to get some red or black paint so that I could work on my side of the room.

What was weird to me was that this place had stores. Like a small town on the outskirts of the camp grounds. As if they needed money from us. Greedy bastards.

Turning on my heels I came face to face with a person who wore a teal blue-green shorts and a big t-shirt even the shoes were teal blue-green. The person had light blueish grey hair. This person was just a few inches shorter then I was. "Sorry." I said but only got a really sweet smile and a giggle before the person took off towards the dorms. "Okay, that was weird..." My trip to get paint was uneventful. Thankfully they did have red.

I walked back to the dorms, the sun has begun to set behind me. I could see the moon trying to make its play in the sky. The shadow of the dorms begun to hang over me as I walked. When I got to the dorms I saw Jake. He was standing next to a girl with light blonde hair that almost looked white, the girl hand on a rainbow top, light brown pants and sandles, she looked like a hippie but didn't give off that kind of air. "Hey Jake." I smiled at him as I walked over towards them.

"This is Rose Rainacorn. Everyone calls her Lady."

"Hey Lady. I'm Marceline. Nice to meet you." I gave a wave. She spoke in a language I didn't understand. Jake rubbed the back of his neck with a look of embressment. "Sorry, forgot to tell you. She only speaks Koran yet can understand english just fine. But she says nice to meet you-"

"And not to scare Jakey so much." The voice who cut off the boy was Bonnie. "You sure love scaring people don't you?"

"Are you afraid the big bad vampire will kidnap you?" I gave out without much thought.

"If only you actually had the guts to do so."

"I think I do, though the guts might be dead."

"Oh, in fact I think you'd run away from whatever problem you'd have to face to kidnap me." She shot at me. To be fair this one hurt but I didn't show it.

"Actually I think I'd face any problem just to kidnap the Princess. But why kidnap someone who wouldn't want anything to do with someone that gave up anything for that princess?"

"I didn't ask you to gave up anything!"

"Just like I didn't ask you to change cause I knew what it meant, I was okay with it. But you didn't seem to understand that!" I yelled back then stormed off before another word could have been said.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is only faster cause unlike the last three chapters which I fully rewrote from a blank page. I was able to simply edit this one with parts that make more sense from the other chapters. Anyway almost done fixing chapters. One more to fix then we are back to the story! Sorry guys, to make you go through this change.**

* * *

Chapter 4

- **Bonnie POV-**

I didn't think Marcy would blow up like that in front of Lady and Jake, wait why am I letting the thoughts of them override what happened? Is so that I can live with what I've done better? "What was that about?" Jake asked with a concerned look in his eyes. I must have had an annoyed look on my face cause he winced. "It was nothing but Marcy being a selfish brat!" The words felt wrong even as I said them.

Lady took my hand softly. "Is she the one you told me about?" She spoke korean softly at me, thankful I took a class on the language when I was sixteen. "What makes you say that?" My voice grew small. Jake must have deemed this as none of his business cause I didn't see him. "Because, the look in your eyes. She is, isn't she? You should tell her you're sorry." It hurt to hear that. "You're right, I can I stay in your dorm?" Lady gave me a nod.

- **Marcy POV-**

 _ **Dear, Dairy**_

 _ **Hey there, man. This is so messed up, Bonnie is at this school of course, I mean she'd do anything for her kingdom. Even break up with me and not care that I left. Anyway, turns out she is my roommate, which makes this even harder to handle. We had a fight in front of my friends.**_

 _ **Sigh, let me talk about something else, more of a memory thing. This whole thing had me thinking back on Ash. If anyone has done me wrong it would be him. I remember when I first met him. It was after one of my gigs. I was sitting at the bar taking in the beat of the next band, something about feeling the music, really feel it. You know, like deaf people did. It was different, but it felt amazing to just feel.**_

 _ **Ash came up to me with a charming smile. 'Hey, aren't you from that band Scream Queens?' His voice was thick it made me look up from my glass of beer. 'Yes, what's it to you?' I asked before taking a long sip of the beer, funny that I could still drink things that wasn't blood. Yet to get drunk was a hard task believe me. 'I'm fan, not a creepy one of course. Honestly you're at lot more beautiful in person.' He let out as he sat next to me. 'Flattery won't get you anywhere.'**_

The sound of Bonnie alarm brought me back to the real world, looking up from my torn up black dairy, I expected to see a pale pink hand to sneak its way out to hit the snooze button yet nothing came, the beeping was starting to annoy me when I stood up walking over to turn it off. Where was Bonnie and why was I even worried about her? I still had my dairy in my hands so I put it back in my bag, since I have yet to get anything to make my living space in the room, a living one. Good one, I should use that one day. I let out a lazy yawn. Guess I'll go get something to eat. Don't worry about Bonnie, after all the girl was always early.

When I remembered the sun was out at this hour I sighed before a knock rung around me. I opened the door rubbing the back of my head realizing I needed to get the side of my head shaved again. Finn and Jake stood at my door. "Hey Marc. Bonnie told us to give this to you, something about the people forgot to send this to you." He held out a gold ring with odd writing inlaid in it. I took it and looked at it confused. "What is it for?" I slipped it onto my left hand middle finger. "To protect you from the sun at least for about six hours a day." Jake let out with his arms crossed, he must still have the fight from last night in his mind still. Aw poor Lady.

"That's awesome! I'm hungry do you guys know of a cool spot?" Finn gave a nod and took off. I followed him. On the way I saw a girl with dark purple curly hair standing at the door to enter the little café that also sold breakfast. "What is the well known Vampire Queen doing here?" The purple haired girl asked.

"Uh, common sense, says cause I'm hungry." I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, after all hunger ruled all at this point and making me grumpy.

"Like, Rude." The purple girl let out in an annoyed tone. "I'm totally, A princess."

"O...kay?" I was just growing confused along with more annoyed.

"I mean, I'm Liza Space Princess. But you can like, totally call me, LSP." I just gave a simple nod and walked passed LSP to get some much needed food. Finn was already at the counter talking to a girl with red hair, her eyes looked to be on fire or so someone would think at first sight. She wore a red top with a orange skirt. An aporn of navy blue on her looked so much out of place. The place was filled with people, anyone being awake at this hour willingly was beyond me. I found that they had food that I could actually eat, strawberries mainly and were I favorite, so I got a whole bowl full. When I found a place to sit to begun to eat, an almost happy squeal came from me, but I kept it inside.

"What do you think? Also I didn't expect to see you awake at this hour." The voice came from a cheerful human, known as Finn as he sat next to me.

"I like it so far, they have food I can eat and I'm the undead Finn." I groaned at his words.

"I'm glad that you do, it's my favorite place. Oh, haha, right...I was just, uh, testing you." He then put some of his bicsut in his moth and Jake sat down next to him.

"He only likes this place cause of the red head." Jake pointed out as he started to eat his eggs. Finn face turned red but played it off as if he didn't hear his brother. Lady then appeared next to Jake placing a kiss on his cheek earning a groan from Finn. I gave a weak wave. Bonnie was talking to a girl who looked so much like the blonde boy across from me, something about their smell was human but I kept to myself no one else to be aware of it or they just didn't care at this point. Time has changed a lot. But the sight of the pink haired girl made me uncomfortable. I was beginning to wish I was anywhere but here, a tap on my shoulder made me look elsewhere. It was my brother. "Earth to Marcy, I know you love to stare, I think you're in love." This earned him a elbow in the ribs, making him rub his side. "I don't have a beating heart in order to love, dumbass." I than noticed the group of people around me that called me their friend giving funny looks.

"Uh..." I blinked. "This is my twin brother Marshall Lee Abadeer. The demon king." Marshall gave a cheeky grin and wave as he saw Bonnie walking towards the group. "You're the demon king?!" Finn shouted. Laughter left Marshall lungs as he nodded. "Sure am, I've heard stories about you killing my people." His grin grew darker making Finn sweat.

"Knock it off Marshall Lee Abadeer!" Bonnie voice held a hint of a mother tone.

"Looks like the princess of buzz kills has returned to steal my heart away...or was that.." His voiced sounded hurt. "My poor dear sister?"

"I stole nothing, plus she is the one who left not me." She looked as if steam could have been rolling off her head.

"Bon chill out, my stupid brother is well, being stupid and trying to get a rise out of you." I said in a very relaxed way as I was playing a thumb war with Finn and winning. Also I didn't want a replay of last night. Bonnie inhaled deeply. "It's been too long since either of you idiots were around to irritate me so." She closed her eyes.

"Peebs I think they're pretty cool, oh don't you have a twin?" Finn asked as he fought his thumb free to try and get mine.

"Yes, me and...them have that in common." She breathed out as she sat down to eat. The school gave a warning that they had about fifteen minutes left before class, so I said my farewells. Trying not to look to much at Bonnie, when the air was calm with her, I felt something in me warm. I don't want my feelings for her to grow again it just hurts knowing they can't go back to how they used to be. I headed off to the classroom so that I could doze out even before it started and before people showed up. Something about being alone made me feel at ease and unease at the same time, being alone meant I was even more aware of my own thoughts. Those thoughts went to the day I left everything and everyone behind, what I did in that time to feel numb, to be away from that pain. One thing about being a vampire meant I could seriously do anything to ease that pain.

I got brought back to reality by the sound of the teacher voice, it sounded like something warm yet cold. I looked up to see an older thin man with snow white hair and beard, he wore a blue suit, his light blue glasses rested on his nose. This made me sit up straight. Simion?! What was he doing here? Why? I wasn't ready for this, not yet. Not after seeing Bonnie and my brother so soon.

If my heart could beat I just know it would be running like a wolf after it's prey. He looked at me something in his grey eyes made me feel something break, he looked so sad and happy at the same time. For that I whole class I couldn't listen to what he was teaching all I could do was watch him move and the sound of his voice. It felt like a dream as if I made all of this up right then and there.

When the class was over I stayed seated not moving an itch. Once everyone had left now the room held just me and him. I slowly stood up taking aching steps towards the man who taught me how to play music, life, art and so much more. He was almost like my dad when he wasn't there. Now standing in front of him, he looked at me seeing that tears filled my eyes. "I'm so sorry Simon. So very..." I inhaled through my mouth fighting back the tears. "Sorry."

Arms wrapped around me quickly, the feeling was warm comforting. It felt like home. "I missed you so much sweety!" I heard him whisper in a shout as he, himself fought back tears. I moved my arms linking them around his holding on as tightly as I could without hurting him. At this point I was sobbing and saying sorry as many times as I could between sobs. Simon rubbed my back as I cried. After a few minutes he pulled me back to look at me. "It's okay, I understood why you left. I just want you to know I looked for you the whole time." I looked up at him feeling like a little girl again. "You did?"

"Yes, I did. When I finally heard about you in a band called Scream Queens, I knew you were getting better."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you Marcy. You rip yourself up...you did that when your..." He was going to say mom. I knew it but he bit his lip as if he was punishing himself for what he was about to say. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you again." The bell rang. "I'll talk to you after classes." I gave a nod wiping away my tears breathing in through my nose. Once I looked normal I left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look at this! To those who have been following this for a while and saw that Update thing I did(Deleted now) thank you for waiting and giving me some from of supper. But, next time you see an update, it'll be an actual update! I think I can keep this updated at least monthly. That is my goal. For chapter 6 I will update it way before August! Thank you for all your waiting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **-Marceline POV-**

After leaving the classroom that held Simon I wanted to throw up, it was so much. Why did all this have to happen in one sitting, well a few weeks. That to me is only a few days. Time moved so slow for me as I hurried to the nearest restroom. The choice I made those seven-hundreds years ago rushed over me in a haze it burned my mind, it hurt to breathe I felt trapped, the world around me grew darker with every intake of breath that I could get. Why did I do that to them? Cut ties with anyone who knew Bonnie. I wrapped my arms around myself, panic attack. Why now? I heard a gentle voice rang through my ears making my body shake, the voice felt so loud. "Marcy! Hey, I'm right here." The voice said more roughly it was licked with worry.

I opened my eyes at least I think I did. Bright blue eyes looked at me with awareness. "Bon.." My voice broke due to lack of air. "That's it Marcy, breathe. Look at me, good." I didn't look away from those blue orbs my body shook again from hearing her voice tears formed in my eyes running down my cheeks and the past my chin. I was breathing again clearly I grabbed Bonnie into a hug letting my tears run onto her light pink tank top that smelled of powered gum and sweat. She must have ran earlier. The smell of her calmed me. The feeling of her hand running through my head soothed me.

"That's it, can you breathe again Marcy?" That tone came off cold.

"Yeah, thanks." I stood up taking myself away from the girl I knew..no don't think. "I'm going to the room...to lay down." I let out as I walked past her with a dull wave, no rude comment could have left me then, when I felt like that girl didn't care. Once I made it to the dorm room I nearly crawled into bed weakness running through every limb. A small knock made me groan weakly. "Enter." I croaked from under my light grey covers, thanks to Bonnie who felt pity and got me a blanket earlier. A man with snow white hair and beard, Simon. "Hey Marcy dear." He took a step in his blue suit noted even in the dark hue of the room.

"Hey Simon..." I let my head show.

"I heard from Bonnie about the panic attack." He sat in a red chair across from my bed.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"So, how are you handling it?" I knew what he was talking about, Bonnie.

I let out a sigh. "After seeing her again and having her as a roommate only shows that I still care deeply for her." I realized that no matter how much time pasted I could still talk to him freely, without any walls or ways to avoid emotions. Like I did when it came to singing. I ran my fingers through parts of my hair another sigh this one deeper. "I couldn't face you after leaving without a word...Simon..."

"You two are truly meant to be together. No matter how different you two may seem." He showed a smile only for it to fade. "I was so worried about you for many years, I couldn't find you, not even Peter could hunt you down. For over a few hundred years, it wasn't till I heard about the Scream Queens was I able to not worry as much." He told me this earlier this morning. I wondered why I felt the need to tell me twice. Maybe to remind himself I was real. "I thought you...you..." He inhaled. "Don't about what I thought." He leaned in the chair to place his hand on mine, my eyes were filled with tears yet for the hundredth time that day.

"You're here now, I want to hear about what happened in the time you been gone. But that will be in due time." He squzeed my hand in his. Letting me rest first like he always did when I was upset about mom.

"I miss you, so, so much Simon. You have no idea how hard it was for me to do that to you." I breathed out through weak shaky lips.

"I missed you too, dear." His light greys eyes met mine. "I should let you rest dear." I smiled weakly at him then gave a simple nod before closing my eyes. Hearing the door open then close with a click made me sink into my bed as much as I could, talking to him again. It made me feel lighter knowing no matter how much time past he would always love me as I did him.

The next day we had Gym early that day, first was history. The teacher was a male or female I couldn't quite tell, all I knew was the name was Shelby. When that class was over I went to my next class gym. At this point all I was looking forward to was art and music. But thankfully I was good at sports and needed it. In the gym I saw the girl with the purple hair, Uhhhh, L...L...L...it was a weird name. Something with space. LSP! I didn't seem to care for that moment all that much after all I was hungry. But I noticed deep blue eyes meet my own, if my heart could beat I would have worried about it breaking my ribs or something of the like. Even though I had to kept my still lingering feeling for the girl low-key I knew sooner or later it would show up even to shock me.

"Yo Princess and LSP." I gave a wave to the two girls. The purple haired girl was a little on the chubby side, she wore a top with shades of purple and a pair of dark purple skinny jeans and purple converse. Purple everything, what is with the color themes with everyone here? Even I'm a part of that with all my black and red with rare brighter colors like yellow. She was appealing in her own way, at least till she spoke that is to me that is. "You like totally remembered my name!" The star pin in her hair moved a little to her moving her head. "I'm shocked she was able to." Mumbled Bonnie.

"Wait, you two know each other?" LSP gasped.

"Yes, we do. More than I'd like to admit."

"You're telling me." Bonnie let out.

"Remember how you got that scar on the side of your neck?" I asked with my charming smirk that I remembered would be Bonnie weak spot to caving. The memory made me want to laugh before blue eyes glared at me. Before I could open my mouth to tell the story the sound of someone clearing their throat brought the girls back to reality. They all faced the front of the class to listen to the lesson, well all but a few that is. I was to side tracked my the thought of that story. I then started to draw in a notepad as the gym teacher kept talking.

 **-Bonnie POV-**

I looked over to see what was being drawn in the notebook beside me. Of course it would be a female fighting a dragon. I tried not to chuckle at the silly flying monkey in the corner that was now being drawn. I slowly looked up to the vampires face. Her serious face is still as adorable as ever, she still sticks her tongue out just a little bit? I was lost in thought as I looked at my neighbor for the class. I hated that about Marceline, something about her very being made me forget my studies. But, it was also something I loved. Stop thinking. But I couldn't. Something I greatly missed after long hours of not leaving my lab in the kingdom. I wouldn't eat or sleep for days. The bell rang and I felt a light jab at my arm from LSP. "You like have to tell me about that scar now."

A laugh sounded to my left after she must have saw my face turn a dark shade of red, sending a small bit of thrill down my spine. I miss hearing that laugh. "Don't count on Princess here to ever tell you. She'll turn bright red just from being ashamed of such actions. I mean look she is turning into a strawberry just from the memory." I stood up quickly facing Marceline who was just grinning white fangs showing. Damn her, damn her to hell. Getting a raise out of me isn't your hobby! "It was your fault for taking me there." I huffed before leaving the room forgot to add that it was also the fact that we were drunk at the time. Finally away from Marceline I could breathe normally and my heart beat slowed. Letting out a breath before walking to the end of the gym.

Not only was it early gym day it was also the longest class of the day. I didn't care much for gym, I did like to run in the morning or afternoons, but I would rather read a book than be around a bunch of other sweaty bodies. The thought made me shiver. "Are you feeling okay, Peebs?" A blonde male asked. Finn. He was standing next to his brother who took it upon himself to remove his shirt, they were both sweaty.

"I'm fine, Finn. Why do you ask?"

"Hm, well ever since Marci came you been acting different." He rubbed the back of his neck. The poor guy had feelings for me at some point, but I didn't return them. I have heard from Jake that he was into some girl at the café.

"How so?" I only asked so that I could make it less apparent to anyone else.

"You seem well..."

"Angry, a lot towards her." Jake finished for Finn. The two were best friends and brothers, they never were far from each other. It was something I liked about the boys, besides their hero like persona. The memory of the fight between me and Marcy in front of Jake ran in my mind making me frown.

"I have my reasons." I said between my teeth. The boys left me be after that to play dodge ball. Marceline stood on the other side with a boy with teal shorts and tank top who was that person. Marceline was wearing red basketball shorts and a grey tank top. "So, I'm against you guys?" She was mocking her opponents with a cocky smirk, the sight of the other made me weak in the knees but I didn't let it show. Damn her, she used that smirk earlier on me, just the thought of it made my throat tighter. Then anger burned inside me so, for a rare moment I stepped onto the court next to Finn. "We will beat you." I said as seriously as possible to my dismay Finn shivered. This lead to Marceline laughing. "Bring it on Princess."

The game lasted a good while till it was just the two of us, sweaty and panting. I had the ball this time, waiting to catch my breath I watched her move. We had threw the ball back and forth for a while that a few of our teammates have already left. When it was to the point that everyone left the gym but the two of us, the air got tense. "Bon, there isn't a point to keeping this up, you know that?"

The voice of Marceline filled my ears. "Yes, there is. You haven't spoken to me in seven. Hundred. Year. So you deserve to lose." I breathed more harshly then I thought feeling my heart ache it almost felt like it could break again.

Marceline reddish green eyes got softer, they almost looked sad or as if they hid something broken. "Than make me lose." I threw the ball with as much force as I could, it hit her in the left shoulder. In that moment I realized she had let me win. Damn you. "You know, Bonnie. I already lost long before that ball hit me. You should know that." You lost me, is that what you're trying to say Marcy? Because I lost you too...

- **Marceline POV-**

I still felt the sting from where the ball hit me in the shoulder, she threw that ball a lot harder than she thinks. "Look Bonnie, you don't know what I went through those years." I let out in a low tone. Her pink hair was sticking to the side of her neck.

"What you went through?!" She yelled tears showing her eyes. "What about me? What I went through when you just up and left without a single word?"

"I didn't break up through a letter."

"I didn't leave everyone I knew behind for years! Do you not know what that did to me, to your brother...to Simon..."

"You don't think I hate myself for that? You know what, it doesn't fucking matter cause you'll probably just tell me through a damn letter later!" I stormed out my hands in a fist, I need to hit something, cry, scream. Something anything. Anything that was away from Bonnie. I wanted to say sorry for leaving without a word, I just want to hold her again.

 _ **Dear Dairy**_

 _ **Hey again. I was telling you about Ash last I recall, I think it was when we met. I'm going to skip through the boring stuff like dates and what not. After dating Ash for a while my friend Keila said he was bad news, I should have taken her word for it**_. _**He used me, I was a fool. Something about that whole thing when I think about it. Must have been another way to deal with that break up.**_

 _ **After being with Ash a year, I found out he was into dark magic and drugs. He sold Hambo the only thing I had left of Simon. I broke his nose and ended it with it. It took me till after what he did to me. He made me cut off my friends, I got into drugs at that time. I didn't do anything for me cause I couldn't die from them**_

 _ **I can't tell you enough about all I've done just to forget Bonnie. Ash...wouldn't he be here?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The long awaited chapter 6. I will tell you all that I don't quite know how long this will be. Maybe it'll be longer than I think it'll be. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **-Marceline POV-**

I closed my dairy in a hurry when I heard footsteps. My mind was racing with the thoughts of Ash, I still felt the marks. "Hey Marci!" I took in a harsh breath, just Finn. I shook off the fear I felt inside to smile at the human in front of me. "Hey dude. What's up?"

"Wanna go to band practice with me?"

"Yes, that would be great. Who else will be there?" I asked after we started walking, I didn't quite know where the band practice took place.

"Me, Jake, Bmo and Peebs." He named off on his fingers. "Oh and now you."

"Bonnie is going to be there?" The thought of seeing her again after that moment in the gym the day before.

"Yeah, about that." Finn rubbed the back of his neck as a weird look washed over his features.

"What about it?" I placed my hands in my pockets.

"Can you try to play nice? Jake asked me to tell er ask you to. For Lady. She doesn't like it when friends fight."

"I'd hardly call me and Bonnie friends." He winced. "Alright, I'll play nice kiddo. I won't bite her anytime soon don't worry." After that the walk was more relaxed. The thought of biting Bonnie made me uneasy since it made me smirk. Stop thinking about Bonnie damn brain. We made it to a small shack about a few good feet away from the camp grounds as I'm calling it now. I saw Bonnie and Lady talking, Lady was wearing a light orange pair of shorts and a tie dye shirt her long light blonde hair hung over one of her shoulders. Bonnie was wearing white shorts with a dark blue top and her hair was up in a pony tail. Strange to see her were something different color.

Jake wore ripped blue jeans and black tank top. I think I've seen that one with the teal clothes before. "I think everyone here knows who Marci is. Oh Bmo this is Marceline!" The girl? I thought this person was a boy. The teal wearing character waved. "Nice to meet you, call me Bmo." I smiled at Bmo. "So when do we start playing?"

Finn jumped on the stool behind the drums. "How about now? We got a bass for you if you like." I found the bass placing it over my shoulder my fingers played the cords to see if they were in tune. "Sweet." We started to play a bit to get a rhythm down, one that felt right. To be honest it didn't take as long as I thought it would.

We played till the sun set, Finn was shirtless by the end of it. "That was great!" He bounced in his stool. Bonnie and Lady clapped for us. "It was indeed great." Bonnie said with a kind smile. I put the bass back on its stand. "We should do this again sometime." We all agreed to that with a cheer and laughter. After a bit of talking about ideas for what to play for the next time, I said my farewells as did Bonnie.

We started towards the dorms. "You still look amazing when you play."

I almost tripped over a rock, yeah we'll go with rock. "Thanks?"

"I mean it Marcy. You always looked so happy, at peace. It's no wonder you have fans."

I chuckled. "What?" She voiced as she looked at me confused.

"You were always my biggest fan." I gave her a wink and she gently pushed me.

"Your ego is to big."

"You help it grow. Such a wonderful green thumb you have." I gave her my charming smirk unknowingly.

"Don't do that." I gave her a shocked look.

"Do what?"

"If we're going to be friends again, don't do that thing, that. That smirking thing." I couldn't help but feel dumbfounded by that.

"If I can't smirk then you can't do that lip biting thing you do when you think." She gasped at me as if I said something she didn't know about till just now.

"Why?" Her voice was almost a challenge as if she wanted to test something only to prove something to both of us. Before I could speak someone else spoke. "Marceline love." The voice was deep and made me feel a shiver run down my spine. I felt fear but I didn't show it. "You don't get to call me that fucker." A dark laugh left the man, he finally showed himself. His silver hair was cut into a mohawk, he wore baggy ripped black pants, black combat boots and a band shirt with the sleeves cut off. His nose ring shined in the moon light.

I felt Bonnie move closer to me. "I think I do."

"Last I checked, I broke up with you." Not here, not now and not in front of Bonnie.

"Who is this nice piece of candy?" He was speaking about her.

"None of your business." Bonnie let out.

"Get lost." He smiled at me, that smile which meant he was going to get me back somehow. "See you around." He then walked past me a cold breeze hit my skin, why did it feel so cold? I'm already cold. I stood in fear in pain. "Marcy who was that?" I blinked to see her in front of me. "I'll tell you later." We then walked in silence the rest of the way.

 **-Bonnie POV-**

I sat down on my bed looking at her something was strange, something I've never seen before. The moment I thought this thing between us could be fixed, maybe not fully just enough for us to be friends would be all I could ask for. On our way back to the room a man named Ash appeared and the air around her stiffened like a dark cloud, it was fear and hate in her eyes. I didn't know what to do after she said she broke up with him. She dated someone? Did she really move on and I was misreading things. That couldn't be true or could it.

The girl that ran through my mind sat on her bed and looked to be shaking, my heart broke from the sight. I stood up slowly walking towards the vampire, her eyes looked up at me. I froze. "Is it okay, if I sit next to you?" I asked softly, she gave me a small nod. I breathe in a breath I didn't know was being held. I sat next to her quietly.

She placed head on my shoulder after a few minutes, I felt compelled to wrap my arms around her. Just as the thought hit me, she wrapped her own arms around me to form a hug. It felt needy, I slowly moved my arms around her as I did this she slumped in my arms and burying her face on my collar bone. She felt cold, colder than normal. "If you want to talk about it, you can." I said in a whisper while making small circle motions on her back.

After a few minutes pasted she moved back to look me in the face. "I can't tell you yet...I'm sorry." I moved my hand to her cheek to brush some hair out of her face, thankfully she didn't jump back or looked like she hated the touch. "You can tell me when you're ready." She leaned her face into my hand then realized I was slightly biting my lip. "You're not allowed to do that." I blinked unaware of what she was talking about. "Huh?"

"Bite your lip." She seemed to have relaxed a bit to be bringing up that conversation. "Why?" I asked again feeling lighter as the thought of Ash left my mind as I looked her in the eyes.

"Everytime you do that, it makes me want...Nevermind."

"Makes you what?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you don't want me to smirk." She gave me that smirk then. My heart picked up at her being playful or so I think.

"Ugh, fine." She looked at me with curious eyes. "It uh..." I looked away in order to say it or even if I could voice it. "Makes me want to." I sighed looking over at her and she now looked rather serious then she stuck her tongue out to give me another smirk. I don't know what came over me, if it was that smirk or just her. I leaned forward and placed my lips on hers. Right in that moment I felt a shock at my choice of action. I moved back quickly. "I'm so sor-!" I was cut off by lips against mine.

After a second I kissed her back, then we kissed again. I felt warm. I wanted her, just her. Our lips were apart and all I wanted was that touch, not want it was a need. I moved closer to her lips, I could feel her cool breath against my mouth. We kissed one more time, this one was of want, no need. It was desire of the other the need.

"So that's what my smirk does." She breathed as she placed her forehead against mine. "Is that what me biting my lip does to you?" I couldn't help but ask as the cloud left my mind, she moved back and chuckled at my question. "It makes me want to do more." I raised my left eyebrow then bit my bottom lip just to tease her, a little bit to see what it is she'd do. I heard a growl before I saw her move to kiss me again. This time it was more hungrily she then put my bottom lip in between her teeth and gently bit down. A small groan left the both of us then we parted quickly.

"What is going on?" She asked breathlessly.

"Chemistry." I let out, this got me an eye roll.

"Of course you'd say that. You never change Bonnie."

"Neither do you Marcy."

 **-Marceline POV-**

We both yawned after laying down on my bed, after that kiss we couldn't really speak yet didn't want to be apart, so we just cuddled. I ran my fingers slowly up and down her arm. What was going on? I don't understand. All we do is fight now, suddenly we kiss. Does she have feelings for me? I know that I do towards her. Was it my feelings in that moment or the scare of seeing Ash again. I need to figure out how to deal with him.

How do I deal with him when I just keep shaking in my damn boots at the sight at that jerk. I need to tell her about him and what happened...all of it. But how do I do that? Ugh! I let out a small sigh to which she moved closer to me with a small hum, she must be asleep. She always had a habit of moving closer to me in her sleep. Guess time doesn't change much about a person.

I must have fell asleep at some point cause I had a nightmare to which I woke up breathing heavily and with Bonnie giving me such a worried look. "Are you okay?" She placed a hand on my arm I jumped at the touch the dream still fresh on my mind. "I will be." I looked from my hands to her a smile formed on my lips.

"We don't have class today." She was trying to get my mind off the dream.

"Really?" It was slowly working since she was mere inches away from me.

"Yes, so we can do whatever." She kissed my nose then got out of the bed.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah...I need a shower." I stood up grabbing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a grey shirt and pair of red boots. I also got my shower stuff after that I took off to take a shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oi. It has been a rough week for me, taking on more work cause someone got sick. Oh well, chapter 7 is here. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7

-Marcy POV-

I walked back into the room while rubbing some of the water from my hair on to a towel. I saw that Bonnie was there. Feeling a slight bit disappointed I saw a pink sticky note on my headboard. "Went to get something to eat, don't wait on me. Love Bonnie." Her handwriting was pretty as ever. I threw my towel in a hamper.

The thought of Ash crossed my mind. "Fuck this." I picked up my axe bass and took the walk to that small shack, it was still early in the morning. The sun was just about to come up, I looked down at my hand. "Shit. I forgot it." I didn't have time to go back now, if I walked back I'd burn, so a

day in the shack it is. That wasn't such a bad idea and maybe someone would find me after a while.

Once I got to the shack I found it empty which wasn't as surprising as most would have thought. I closed the red door to the place after walking in, I flipped the switch making light fill the place. I walked over to the speaker and smirked. I turned the volume to the point that it could have broke from the beat that was about to emit from it, I plugged the aux cord into my bass and begun to play.

The beat that washed over me as I played made me feel free, I felt like my very being was becoming one with the sound.

-Bonnie POV-

I went to see LSP, she was in her room with purple headphones on and a lollipop in her mouth as she laid on her bed looking at a laptop. "Oh my glob, this Hayley Kiyoko is so pretty!" She almost squeaked when I walked in. "Oh, it's just you Bubblegum." She breathed as she took her headphones off. I didn't really move after my first few steps into the room, knowing full well that LSP wanted to go do something.

"So, shall we go?" She grabbed my hand and led me out the door before I could speak. We were outside before either one of use spoke again.

"So, you know that vampire girl?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Like how long have you two known each other?"

"Many years LSP. Time doesn't exactly exist for me or her."

"Ooooh, it must be juicy! Do tell, you have to tell."

"We met when she was nine and I was eight. At a dance." LSP was looking at me more than the side walk. Need to keep an eye on her so she doesn't trip.

"What happened at the dance?"

"We danced, that was about it. All I remember from that nice was her hands were cold to the touch, her eyes were pretty and that I was interested in how vampires or well demons worked."

"Boring. Tell me something good, like that scar!" I moved my neck in memory as I felt warmth come across my face.

"I don't think I can."

"Coooome on Bonnie! Tell me girl." She cooed. I was almost tempted to tell her.

"You don't know much of what we were for me to tell that story yet."

"Then tell me." She almost tripped and I quickly grabbed her arm. This story was not one I wanted to tell it was embarrassing that scar was made by Marcy. What could she be doing right now, I hope she didn't forget that ring or else she'd be stuck somewhere. About last night what was that all about, it felt so right to kiss her. Lost in my thoughts of her. "Bonnie!" LSP jogged me back to reality. "Hm?" She looked annoyed at me for spacing out.

"Oh sorry, what where you saying?" I smiled weakly.

"I was telling you about this really cool guy who has told me about a party tonight, you should so join me." I blinked, a party. Almost everyone I knew was well aware that wasn't may thing. To many people in one place mixed with booze and maybe drugs along with hormones. "Um sure?" She clapped her hands together and smiled happily. We made it to a small clothes store outside of the school grounds. This was indeed a strange place, how everything anyone could need was mere feet away. Magic. How did that work exactly, it had to be compounds of some kind.

I was now trying to figure out how they did, while in that thought I was able to keep talking to the girl and try on different clothes. It was like tabs being open and still remembering where everything was. Yet when I thought of Marcy it was hard to do that. After we had picked out an outfit for the party mainly. "See you at the party LSP." She winked and took off humming.

I walked back to the dorm feeling the sun high above my head, still so early in the day. What should I do in my free time before the party. Maybe hang out with Marcy, before I knew where I was going I heard the sound of a bass. Curious I walked towards the sound, the little light brown run down shack came into view, didn't know the band was play. Thought the boys went to play soccer. As I got to the door the music made my mind pulse to the beat and made my body feel as if it was in the speaker almost as if I was becoming one with the sound.

I slowly opened the red door to see Marceline in a grey tank top and black skinny jeans. Her short hair was sticking the back of her neck, I could still see her face thanks to the one side being shaved. She had her eyes closed. She looked stunning, my breathing slowed, my heart beat to the sound and my mind was full of the sight of her. I love her and I never stopped. I walked in slowly walking towards her, her back facing me. Once behind her, I could feel the heat growing in me, my arms wrapped around her waist so that she could keep playing.

She must have figured it was me cause I felt her body shake was a laugh as she kept play, the beat become slower and more gentle. I breathed in her rose mixed with rust and salt as I kept held of her the smell made me only miss her more. "I missed you so much.." I spoke towards her shoulder blades, she couldn't hear me but I felt like she would know what I said, maybe. The music came to a slow end.

"Bonnie you're hugging pretty tightly."

"Oh, um sorry." I let go shyly and taking a step back. The lack of sound made my ears ring.

"It's okay, not like I need to breath anyway." She chuckled as she placed the bass back on its stand.

"Haha, very funny."

"Thank you." She walked over to the small fridge. "What something to drink?"

"Water." I sat down on the grey run down sofa. She walked back towards me holding out a bottle of water which I took gently from her.

"So what brought you here to the shack?" She sat down next to me.

"I heard music and followed the sound, also I had free time before this party LSP ivinted me to. Speaking of would you like to come?" I took a sip of the water waiting for her reply.

"You'll be there right?"

"I don't seem to have much of a choice."

"Then I'll be there, only cause you'll be there." She moved closer to me. "Also, to make sure nothing happens to you." Her face was right in front of mine, my heart was racing.

"I can take care of myself." I breathed out. She stood up quickly as if she was shocked into action.

"Hey Bonnie, I forgot that ring." I blinked by how random that way.

"You want me to go get it for you?"

"Nah, I was thinking you and I can just chill out here. Talk about what happened last night." The memory of last night made my face flush, I didn't know how to talk about it without a fight breaking out.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

"What is there to figure out Bonnie? It's clear that feelings are still there between us. So why think?" She crossed her arms.

"You're right, that there are still feelings between us. I'm trying to think if it is a good idea or not." Marceline moved in front of me to lean over so that our faces met eye to eye.

"Honestly Bon, if those feelings remained after all these years, than maybe. That has to do with, fate?" I tilted my head to the side ever so slightly at the words of fate. I don't think that was the word she wanted to use.

"Fate? Like soul mates? People who are bond together for all times?" I narrowed my eyes.

"The red cord of fate, yeah. Whatever. But it's something we clearly can't control. You can't tell me you don't still love me." She smirked before standing up again. We didn't really speak much for a few minutes or even hours, wasn't sure. But, I knew that I did indeed still love her as she did me. But, how was that normal? It couldn't be possible or could it. I stood up suddenly. "We can't deny how we feel for each other, I know that. I love you. I do." She walked towards me and took my hands into her cold ones. " I love you too."

After that confession we stayed at the shack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the bad chapter, the last one. But I do intend to have that fixed. Plus I did write it whenever I had the time to do so, mainly after work or before bed. So, I was quite tired in those times, along with the fact that writing isn't my skill either. This is mainly to train that skill, so that future stories will end up better.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

-Marceline POV-

 _ **Dear, Dairy**_

 _ **Bonnie left to the party early, no surprise there. She is always early. Doesn't she know parties don't start till way later than planned? Oh well, I thought I would write a bit since it has been a while. I'm feeling at a lost, this whole thing between me and her. It's confusing me, first we hate each other and now...now we seem to actually love each other again.  
**_  
 _ **I mean, I always loved the girl. That is true. Yet what I did...doesn't make up for anything. I think she is better off without a trouble maker like me.**_

I sighed as I rolled over onto my back the dairy lying on my stomach. "I feel like something bad is going to happen." I spoke softly as I moved to where my forearm was on my forehead. The past two days left me confused. First Ash appeared and then that whole thing with Bonnie. I don't get how things are moving smoothly. I sat up quickly looking at the door to the room half expecting someone to walk through it. I stood up shaking my head before walking towards the closest to pick out an outfit for the party.

I settled with black ripped skinny jeans with black boots and a grey loose shirt with a red jacket over it. I put in silver spike earrings in before looking myself over in the mirror after feeling good with the look I walked out into the hallway. I saw Lady and Jake, Lady was wearing a rainbow dress. Jake wore jeans and a nice dark orange button up shirt. I waved at them as I walked towards them. "Hey guys, headed to the party as well I take it?" Lady nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, I saw your brother before he took off to the party." Jake then let out a light laugh. "I almost thought he was you and wondered what you'd be doing at the boys dorm. I mean he dressed just like you. It's like it was planned." I raised an eyebrow with a hint of a desire to change clothes just cause of that, yet at the same time this was nothing new.

"We are twins after all Jake." I smirked. "Do you want to head to the party together or are you waiting on someone else?" I leaned against the wall with my hands in my pockets as I awaited in answer. Lady looked up at Jake also waiting. "If you'd like, we are waiting on LSP and Finn with a new girl. After they show up we can all go together." I gave a nod in agreement. As we waited Lady and Jake got caught up in their own conversation so I just hummed the tone to **'Girls like Girls'** by Hayley Kiyoko, about half way through the song I heard a squeal to my left.

It was LSP, she was wearing a light purple fading into dark purple dress with purple hills, her hair was curled and bounced when she nearly jumped to my side. "You know who Hayley Kiyoke is?" I looked at her with a small smirk growing on my lips. "Yeah, I tend to know random music. I just find her stuff kind of catchy." This reply make the girl smile wide. "You so need to sing her music to me one of these days." The sound of running footsteps to my right made everyone turn their heads.

It was Finn, he wore light blue jeans with black boots and dark blue button up shirt with a white under shirt. The girl that was behind him was wearing blue skinny jeans with red converse, she had on a orange shirt with a dark red jacket over it making it match the theme of flames. The girl hair was red and curly. "We're all here, shall we head out then?" Jake asked to which everyone shouted. "PARTY!" We all took off towards the party that was being held at the gates of the camp grounds there was a club outside. At least that was outside of the grounds. Everyone was in high spirits. "Hey, Flameo. What's your name?" I asked as we walked.

"Oh, my name is Kalama." She spoke softly. "Cool, is it cool if I call you Kala?" I grinned at to which she gave a nod with a smile after that I walked towards LSP to talk about some music and what they could be playing at the club. Once we all got closer to the club I could hear **'Fire'** by PVRIS making me want to dance even more, we made it to the door it looked like anyone was allowed since we all were most likely way over drinking age. I stepped in the lights flicked from red to blue to green. I saw the dance floor and took that as my que and begin dancing to the song.

Once the song ended I walked to the bar ordering myself a beer from tap. I leaned against the bar as I sipped the beer watching the people dancing, I could make out Lady. Her dress almost was glowing in these lights she pulled someone closer, probably Jake. I could see Kala dancing with LSP and Finn. It looked to be a tad weird for her but thankfully LSP was staying near to help lighten the mood at least I think.

After my fourth drink I took back to the dance floor letting the beat of the music move me, forgetting to think, just to feel. After a few songs I saw my brother, he was walking towards me. Strange, he grabbed my arm gently pulling me away from the dance floor. Once we were outside he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and held out one for me. Whatever it was, I was most likely going to need it so I took one and placed it to my lips. He pulled a lighter and lit mine then his. I inhaled a breath of smoke before letting it out. "So what is it?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me Ash was here?" His voice was dark, at that moment I have forgotten that I did send him letters during the times I was with Ash. "I only saw him yesterday and Bonnie was with me at the time. So, I couldn't have told you." I looked up at the night sky the moon was only in half form. "You know who threw this party right?" He said after he let smoke leave his lungs. "Him, he threw this party. Why I don't know."

I felt cold. I wanted to leave to get out of here right then and there. "Whatever it is, it probably isn't anything good. Keep an eye on all your friends." I looked at him as I put the smoke out on the bottom of my boot. "Ditto sis." He put his out as well in the same manner it was like looking in a mirror it was always weird yet a comfort in seeing that. We then took off back inside to which we both saw Bonnie and her brother, Gabriel. They were leaning at the bar talking to one another.

Gabriel looked a bit different than I remembered. His dark pink hair was shorter it was a bit spiky yet neat. He wore blue jeans with a pink and white top. Something about the two of them always made me think twins, but oddly enough they weren't, they were just a year apart in age. Bonnie being the oldest. I walked up to them as did my brother. "If isn't the one and only Gumball, Gabe." My brother said after asking the bartender for a drink.

"So the demons are here too." Gabe let out as he looked us over. I gave him a friendly flip of the finger to which Bonnie let out a gasp. "I'm a vampire. Get it right will ya." I spoke before taking my brother drink and taking a sip, he growled at me yet did nothing. "What are you doing here Gabe? I thought you don't party, it's. What was it again?" I put a finger to my chin to look like I was actually thinking.

"Distasteful." Bonnie spoke for the first time, she was glaring at me and my brother. "Right that." My brother pointed to Bonnie with the hand that held a drink with a smirk on his face. After he did that Bonnie moved her weight to her other foot. "Anyway, what are you doing here Gabe?" I ask curious but then stupid after I asked, after all this was school training thing for all people of the supernatural race. "Same reason someone like you and your brother are here. So, I don't lose my title." I chuckled. "Alright Prince. Princess would you care for a dance?" I asked after drinking the last bit of the whiskey in the glass. I held out my hand towards her, she took my hand slowly.

We danced to a few songs before the group of our friends surrounded us, so we ended up drifting apart after a while. Soon I got bored of dancing around drunk people so I went to the pool tables they shockingly had. Gabe joined me for a game. It was a fair game and there wasn't much talking as there was of drinking. "I don't understand how someone who is dead can drink." I voiced as he hit the cue ball it rolled to hit a solid red which rolled into the left pocket.

"I don't know either, I just know it doesn't taste gross and it takes a shit ton to actually get me drunk, unlike you light weight." I watched him hit the cue ball again only for it to hit the edge. I took my spot to hit the ball for my turn. "How did you find out you could drink?" That was a good question to ask, I hit the ball making it knock a purple striped one into the middle pocket. "I went down hill in the time I stop talking to everyone." I let out dryly not caring to let those memories return, I hit the cue ball again only for it to make its way into a pocket.

The rest of the game went on without much of another word from each of us, when the game ended Marshall showed up. "Care for a game? I think it would be fair if it was two against you, since you are a pro." He looked at me with a knowing smirk, I was going to wipe the floor with him now. So, we played a few rounds before I got bored, I left the boys to play against each other and made my way to the bar.

I sat in the stool drinking every drink that was set in front of me and the let the music fill my ears. I closed my eyes feeling a little bit of a buzz at this point. I turned around on the stool to look out at the dance floor I saw most of my friends there. Jake and Lady must have left quite some time ago. I couldn't picture either of them staying to long at a club of all places. Kala was playing pool now kicking butt it seemed, Finn was drunk he was dancing in a way that made it look like he was fighting. LSP was dancing with some guys and she looked to be having a good time.

I soon saw Bonnie pink hair in the haze of people, she was sitting at a table with someone I couldn't fully make out, so I started walking towards her. When I got close enough to make out who sat across from her I felt anger rage through me. It was Ash. Once I made it to the table, Bonnie blue eyes looked up at me. "Oh Marcy." Her words were a slur. "What are you doing with him?" My voice was dark.

"He isn't that bad Marcy...in fact he is sweet." I then looked at Ash my hands balled up into fist. "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do." I had to speak in pieces or I would have lost my temper in no time. Ash crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair making it be on two legs. "I don't know what you're talking about. The pretty lady said I was being sweet, so there isn't any reason to get mad." He smiled that snake like smile I knew too well.

Something wasn't right, he did something. I don't know what but he has done something. "What's wrong Marcy?" Bonnie put her hand gently on my arm. "Why are you with Ash?" I didn't break away my glare at him. "He's just being nice, don't worry about it. I don't get why you're so worried." Her voice was gentle.

"I don't see why it matters to you Marcy dear, I just help but be nice to someone as pretty as Bonnie is." I lost my temper then and punched Ash in the face knocking him out the chair as soon as he hit the ground I was on top of him punching him the face, one after the other my fist hit his flesh. I was so lost in my rage I was unaware of being dragged out of the club. When my face hit the ground I felt the pain rush though my cheek. I stood up and flipped off the person who kicked me out then walked off back to the room.

When I got to the dorms the lady Ms. Trucks saw me and gasps. "What happened deary?" She ran up to me seeing my swollen left cheek. "Something stupid." She motioned me to sit down in the chair behind the front desk, she walked into the staff only room. I closed my eyes leaning my head back on the chair. I felt something touch my cheek making my move to see what it was. Ice pack. "Hold that there will ya." I moved my left hand to the ice pack, my hands had red marks in them. "What happened for your hands and face to end up like this?" The lady asked as she picked up her cup of coffee and leaned against the desk, her olden wise eyes looked me over.

"The other person looks worst I'm sure. Plus this will heal over night." Over time my healing has gotten slower, the longer I go without blood I get weaker. A price to pay to be the good guy. I huffed a weak laugh and stood up handing her the ice pack. "I'm going to bed. Thank you." I walked up the stairs not waiting for a reply from her. Once in the room I fall onto my bed face first with a groan of slight pain from my face.

I didn't want to be awake when Bonnie came back, I would most likely get yelled at for starting a fight. I sighed closing my eyes hoping some form of sleep would take hold of me. It must have cause when I opened my eyes I saw Bonnie with her haired tied in a pony tail at her desk studying most likely. I then looked over to the clock to see that it was already one in the afternoon. We must not have class or they didn't expect me to show due to the sun. My guess was the first since Bonnie was here. I sat up and let my feet touch the floor.

I looked down at my hands to see that they have healed that would mean my cheek has as well. I let out a yawn Bonnie turned in her chair mid-yawn. "What was that last night?" She asked in a mother-like tone. I hated that tone, I stood up. "Does it really matter?" I popped my neck. "Yes, it does." I looked at her dully before getting a smell of my own clothes, gross I smell like booze and blood, I get a change of clothes and walked to the door. "It's something between me and Ash." I let out before leaving the room.

* * *

 **I picked to write this before work, cause I wanted to make up for the last chapter and I wanted to get this down while I could. I got some rest last night so that I could actually write better. Also, I am a fan of Hayley Kiyoke and Pvris. I do like random music and you might see different names of bands, singers, so on appear in this story. Anyway, enjoy. Peace.**


	9. life

Marceline pov-

For the next few days, I spent most of my time with Finn and Jake. One day we went outside of the school grounds just to see what was beyond, adventure. Been so long it feels like since I felt...anything other than pain. We found some weird swamp land with huge frogs, one was dressed like a wizard which was rather weird. After the swamp we found a dead waste land, bone white trees, black soil and even the sky looked red.

Well, after one of those adventures I found myself wondering what happened to Bonnie. Haven't seen her in our room as of late. Maybe she is in the lab doing something. So, i headed towards the lab. What I found, was... horrible.

"Come on not now." It was Bonnie voice one she made when someone was bugging her too much, my heart went to my throat if that was possible. But this girl my chest did weird things. I slowly walked in when Ash dark and deep laugh filled my ears. Ash was standing behind Bonnie with a book on his left hand and his right in his pocket, he looked bored as he looked over the book. Bonnie was sitting in a chair with a hand on a vial of dark grey liquid. She turned her head to the squeak of the door hinges. "Oh hey Marcy dearest." Ash mocking voice said. My hand tightened around the door knob anger filling my every being, but the look like in Bonnie's eyes kept me grounded, they looked dazed almost.

"Marcy, what around you doing here?" Her voice was soft almost warm.

"I haven't seen you in quite some time, so I thought I'd check on you." I lowered my hand from the door knob, it felt like I might have crashed it out of the anger I was feeling. Ash looked up from the book in his hand, he looked amused. That look made me cold right on the spot, it meant something was seriously wrong.

"Well, after you beat Ash, I stayed behind to make sure he was okay. Took care of his wounds. Honestly I don't see what made you flip out on him." That made me worst then angry. Just out right confused.

"Bonnie, he isn't as good as he makes himself out to be." I breathed out between my teeth.

"It kind of sounds like you want to keep ole Bonnibal to yourself. You were never one to share." The smirk on Ash face made me want to give him a beating he would take months to recover from.

"He is right, even when we were kids you didn't want to would always be around me, it was clingy, unbearable." Those words were lies, but in the moment my mind was running wild, so fast the words couldn't form.

"That's...not true." My voice was too weak for my own liking. They were winning and i didn't understand.

"It seems true to me." Ash spoke softly yet it had so much harshness behind it my body felt like it has just been hit.

"Why don't you run along and play your silly adventure games with Finn. I can pick my friends without you breathing down my neck. Now let's go Ash." Bonnie stood grabbing Ash by his forearm making him drop the book which hit the floor with a hard thud. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe as Bonnie strawberry scent blew past me, with the knowing grin of Ash was he was pulled along. When they were no long in sight of me, I put my hand to my face feeling uncontrolable anger swell inside my chest and then I punched the wall leaving a dent as I left the room.

I found myself in the garden of the campus with the full moon shining above me, I was hungry. I looked down at a rose, in full bloom so fresh the life it held. I plucked it, the thorn cutting into my thumb enough so that I bled, makes no difference for me. I lifted the rose to my nose inhaling it's sweet smell before opening my mouth to place my fangs into its flesh the red drew out from it turning the rose into a dull grey. I let the flower fall from hands as I closed my eyes.

"I can't calm my hunger." My voice was sad, I knew in that hurt and anger my vampire body craved blood. It was a painful thirst, one that burned my throat whenever I breathed or spoke. "Hey sis!" The voice was my twin, his voice was soft and kind which was rare unless he knew something was deeply wrong. I did have that effect on him, to draw fear even out of the demon lord. Funny.

"Brother." I spoke feeling the rawness of my hunger.

"Enjoying the flowers?" He knelt down to pick up dull grey rose I just drank from.

"They are good, beautiful."

"Even grey it's beautifu. But you normally don't pluck them, you leave them be so that they may regain their color on due time. What's wrong?" He lifted the rose to his nose to inhale it's sweet smell as I did just moments ago.

"Nothing new, I messed up some stuff. But this time, I can't fix it or maybe it doesn't need to be fixed." My eyes were glowing with a hint of red as I looked at him. He was ?

"Love makes one feel lost and confused often times. If it's real love, you have to fight."

"Like you'd know anything about love. You don't have the best history to talk about love." I had a joking tone to my voice when I spoke this. Something about being around my brother made me feel normal if I could use that word for this.

"Oh dear sister, you been gone to long to know if I do or not. Now, learn to fight for it not run from it." With that he walked off with a simple wave. I stayed in the garden before the sun rose.

-Bonnie pov-

-a week before at the club after Marceline stormed off-

I ran up to the boy bleeding on the ground outside of the club worry filled me not just for him but also for the girl who gave him a serious beating. He was leaning on one elbow with his other hand to his face. I knelt down at his side. "Hey, let me take a look at that." A broken laugh left the boy mouth but he lowered his hand for me to look. His right eye brow was spilt and spilling blood into his eye, his nose looked to be broken, his lower lip was split and his cheek was two times in size making it hard for him to fully open his eye. She did a number on him. "We need to take you to the nurse." I stood up holding out my hand to help him to his feet.

He took my hand and stood up mainly with his own strength since I barely felt a pull on my arm. Once standing he was about a foot taller than me. Way is everyone taller than me. "Lead the way miss?" His voice sounded rough with the busted lip. With out the beating he probably was a handsome guy. I started walking. "I'm Bonnibal. You?" I spoke with calmness. I would have to ask Marcy what happened whenever I got back to the room.

"I'm Ash. A wizard." He spoke with such pride with what he was. I never trusted magic, I trusted science that was facts and logic.

"I am a princess of the-" I was cut off.

"The candy kingdom. Former lover of the vampire queen. Yeah I know." I really didn't like the guy when he spoke.

"And are the former lover of her too. But, what happened between the two of you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Would you like the fix it?" I didn't want to ask,cause I knew in my heart that me and Marcy we trying to fix what was broken between us and it didn't seem like Ash was someone she wanted back in her life. A gross smirk formed on his month.

"Hm I know something better." He then spoke in unfamiliar words which was weird for me since I could speak a good bit of languages. I then felt dizzy and light headed as he kept speaking, he's using magic. I need to get away. "what are you..." I then blacked out.

When I woke up I was resting my head on nice soft pillow. Weird why happened, I moved my hnd to touch my head, at least I wanted to. I couldn't move my own body. What was happening. "Ah so the pink bitch awakes." The voice belonged to the boy, Ash. That bastard! What did he do, magic duh.

"Oh yeah, you can't speak of your own accord anymore. Time for me to have some fun with that bitch Marceline." I felt anger raise inside me as my body moved on its own and moved closer to him. My body moved it's hand to touch his cheek and lean closer to his face where our lips were mere inches apart. _Stop it! Stop! Damn it body, your mind! Stop!_ My body then kissed him, I felt my issues want to puke. "Oh my dear Ash." My own voice spoke, I was trapped in my own body. This is a form of hell.

We were in the lab, in the past week this Ash did horrible things to my body. I would hurt him. I wanted to cry, scream to break. But I had to have hope, if I can truly believe in that. I heard the door squeak, my body moved on its own looking at who it was. _Oh, Marcy. You look so mad, so beautifully mad. Save me please...please help me. You must read past me and find me._

"Oh hey Marcy dearest." _Stop talking you, condescending asshole!_

"Marcy, what around you doing here?" _Don't listen to my body, punch Ash I want to!_

"I haven't seen you in quite some time, so I thought I'd check on you." She lowered her hand from the door knob, she crashed it out lf anger that flowed off her. Ash looked up from the book in his hand, he looked amused.

"Well, after you beat Ash, I stayed behind to make sure he was okay. Took care of his wounds. Honestly I don't see what made you flip out on him." _I understand why, at least in away. I would have beat him up too! Don't listen to me!_

"Bonnie, he isn't as good as he makes himself out to be." She breathed out between her teeth. I know she is right.

"It kind of sounds like you want to keep ole Bonnibal to yourself. You were never one to share." The smirk on Ash face looked to have froze her.

"He is right, even when we were kids you didn't want to would always be around me, it was clingy, unbearable." _Lies! Those are damn lies! What do you know Ash! You weren't there! She kept away alot and gave me space so that I could rule my kingdom! That's why she left me, why she ran away!_

"That's...not true." Her voice was so weak it broke me.

"It seems true to me." Ash spoke softly yet it had so much harshness behind it, I felt anger filling my very soul as I was forced to watch this unfold.

"Why don't you run along and play your silly adventure games with Finn. I can pick my friends without you breathing down my neck. Now let's go Ash." _Stop me Marcy! I can see I'm your eyes the confusion the hurt. Don't listen, it's not true!_ I watched as my body and Ash rushed out of the sound of the book hitting the floor bugged me, but Marcy mattered to me more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Marceline POV-

I was standing inside of the boys dorms. Finn ran up to me to give a hearty fist bump. "HWat are you doing in here, Marcy?" He looked like he just woke up with a cow lick stood out on the left side of his head. I pointed to a nearby window they let the sun rays hit the white tiled floor. He smacked himself on his forehead. But I didn't tell him my real reason why I was standing in the boys dorms. I could have ran to the girls, I didn't. Ash was my target.

"That is part of my reason. I have matters to tend to with someone that lives here." Ice could have formed from my use of the word someone.

"Is that someone Ash?" It was Jake who asked that, he happened to walk up as I spoke.

"So what if it is?"

"You should really leave the guy alone." My hand formed into a fist.

"You have any idea what that bastard is up to? Example, have either of you seen Bonnie lately?" I asked just to test my theory.

"Now that you say something about it...I haven't." Finn voice was carried away.

"You know she gets locked up in that lab." Jake voiced, always an annoying voice of logic at times.

"I checked, Ash was with her."

"So? Maybe this Ash isn't as bad as you play him out to be, Marcy."

"Are you under some spell you damn dog?!" I took a step closer to Jake my fangs showing more then normal, his chest puffed out as he stepped closer to me, making it to where we now saw eye to eye. Wolf to vampire.

"Mind spells don't work on me blood sucker!" I raised an eyebrow at him then started laughing softly. He looked so confused.

"Figured, they don't work on me either. And Ash has tried to use one on me before. Bonnie isn't herself." My voice was soft almost weak, I knew something was off about Bonnie, her eyes looked so sad and broken, they could have screamed if they had a voice. If he put her under a spell I will maybe...might kill him.

"Why do you think there is a spell on PB?" This was Finn. I explained what happened in the lab, well parts of it. Jake looked to shake ever so slightly, his eyes turning a shade of silver. They knew I was right, why would I lie about such things.

"This is my problem. I will help Bonnie." Finn was about to say something, but before he did, Jake put a hand on his shoulder now rather calm."Room 8G." That was all I needed to walk past them, I felt rage build up inside my very being, yet fear as to what he could have done to Bonnie. It just added to the fire as she stromed the halls, anyone who saw her walking quickly moved out of her way.

When she saw her brother, he gave her a smirk and quick thumbs up before he got pulled back into his room. 8G, I stood in front of the door that was at the end of one hall that had to end with a window that just had to guide sunlight all over the door frame. I nearly growled under my breath. For her, I didn't care if I burned to ash or not. I will fight for her this time, not going to run. Moving my hand slowly to the door knob the skin on my finger tips burned the moment light hit it, soon my hand to my elbow was covered in burns. I moved a little quicker stepping fully into the light then through the door.

"I'm going to kill you, Ash!" I declared as soon as I was inside the room. He was sitting on the egde of his bed as if he awaited for me. Bonnie was sitting on the floor next to him at his legs. He must have felt like a king to have found my weakness and to use it against me. Another thing was they were surround in sunlight and spells against vampires. Funny, he forgot I am a demon as well.

"Ah, you wouldn't do that, not in front of your lovely Bon-Bon." The tone was mocking, the burns on my body were healing quicker the madder I got.

"Trying to test me?" I growled.

"I don't need to, love is spell in itself." He moved his hand close to Bonnie's face, using his index finger to slowly lift her chin to make her look him in the eye. "Isn't it dear?"

"Y-yes." I could hear a hint of fight in the back of her voice, good keep fighting.

"You can do what you want with me, let her go."

"Ah, but this is great, I can control you just fine like this."

"What the hell do you want from me?!"

"Hm." He moved his face closer towards Bonnie making me move a steo closer to the death trap he had set up. "Oh you really want to save the princess." His lips were just inches away from the girl I loved. I couldn't speak, could barely move."But you aren't a knight, you're the bad guy. They never get the girl." He didn't move.

"I maybe a vampire but I am not an evil bastard who'd put someone under a spell and make them do my bidding."

His eyes looked at me, nothing else about him moved. "Ah, but you would leave the one person you love truly behind. You didn't want her that bad to begin with." He then looked back at Bonnie, in a quick movement he placed his lips against hers, my heart dropped if I heart one that was living, when I saw her kissing him back. I then moved without thinking, an arm into the light my skin started to peel away, then my muslces. I jumpped back in time that it didn't get to bone.

He laughed when he pulled away from her. "Her lips are so sweet, just like candy."

"Fuck you." I let my left arm hang to my side as it healed.

"Tsk. Tsk." He shook his head lightly. "What was it that I wanted from you?" He tapped his chin in almost a mock thought.

If only I could just be human right now, I could save her. If I didn't run away back then. "Bonnie, I'm sorry."

"Good, you're sorry, what good does the do me now?" It was Bonnie voice but it wasn't her, I knew that. But it still hurt.

"Probably nothing, that is true. But, here I am. I am nothing but a problem it seems. I'm just your problem."

"Damn right you are, a problem. You keep showing up in my life and ruining it!" I looked down from hearing that. Ash was smirking.

"I am, I accept that. I know I ruined a lot. But, I will not run away from you anymore."

"You should have never came back, I would have been just fine." I looked up at her, I saw tears in her eyes, she was breaking as well as I was from the words the was being said.

"Well, I did, oh well. I will not quit on you because some dickwad is making you speak these painful things and you shouldn't either."

"Well, love birds."

"Don't call us that! I don't love her." Those words hurt more than any other words that could have been spoken. I felt rage from the stream of tears that fell down her cheeks they had to stop. This time when I acted without thinking I punched Ash in the face with a meaty fist the light touched my face burning away at the skin that showed. I got on top of Ash and kept punching him in the face, with each time my fist made contact with his face pain ran through my whole body, pain that I never felt before. Blood splattered on the bed spread. I begun to feel light headed and weak, the light in the corners of my eyes grew dark, but I kept punching with all my might.

Soon, I blacked out, I felt like I was falling or was it floating? It was dark no matter where I looked. No light in sight. It felt endless, broken even. What was up? Down? Was there even an up or down here? I didn't feel cold or hot, not even warm. Just an empty thing. Is this death? The after life?

"Mar-" A voice how weird, it seems like I haven't heard a voice in ages. A small light appeared, like a small star. "MARC-" That voice again, I felt drawn to it, so I tried to move towards the small star. "MARCY!" I shot up breathing deeply and with panic. "Marcy. You idiot." I blinked a few times a dim light started to fill in my sight, then I begun to see bright blue eyes that were filled with tears, I moved my hand up to her face and slowly wiped a tear away from her cheek, I gave a small laugh and one of my charming smirks. "A little light can't kill me...after all...you are the brightest...light...I have." I laughed and then faded out.

-Bonnie POV-

I felt the tears hit their peak when my voice said. "Don't call us that! I don't love her." My heart was breaking my what my body was saying to this girl in front of me. In front of us. After a simple blink she almost flew to Ash, her skin was burning away to dust. The light was so strong right her, he wants to kill Marcy. Is that it...with every punch she gave to Ash, my body slowly became my own again. I wasn't able to fully move, so I was stuck watching Marceline arm and fist, her body slowly fade away like water if it sat in the sun long enough, she became thinner with each throw of her fist. She might die, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. When I was finally able to stand I grabbed a blanket and threw it over her, Ash was knocked out when I looked him over, then I somehow picked up Marcy.

I moved her away from the light, she was so light and so still. "Come on!" When I got her to a dim spot I moved the blanket to look her over, I could see her jaw, her bone. She was so badly hurt. "Come on...Marcy." I started to cry more as I sat there with her in my arms. I pulled her close to me. "Mar...cy" I looked her over as best I could with teary eyes. To see if she was still somehow healing.

Some patches of skin on her arms were healing. I stayed utterly still to make sure I was seeing right. "Marcy, come on. Live." I begged. She seemed to heal a little faster after I spoke. "Marcy, please live. Please." I kept saying her name inbetween sobs. After what felt like hours she jolted upwards. "Marcy. You idiot." She blinked a few time, I finally saw green eyes filled with some life. She moved her hand up to my face and slowly wiped a tear away from my cheek, her touch was so warm and gentle. I miss that touch that I whimpered softly from the touch. She gave a small laugh and one of her charming smirks that would make my heart skip. "A little light can't kill me...after all...you are the brightest...light...I have." She laughed and then fell out in a soft snore. "I can't even say distasteful to that." I sighed and sniffed. I stood up leaving her there as I turned to face Ash.

He had a hand to his face. "She sure loves punching my face." His voice sounded like a huff of air. Broken nose was my guess.

"You tried to kill her didn't you?" A broken laugh left him.

"Bingo, she ruined my business, no one will buy from me anymore." He stood up to walk towards me. I felt weak and scared.

"You could have done another business."

"Oh dear, my business isn't simple." I stood up, I wasn't going to get trapped under another spell. "I dealt with souls, dark magic, salves, ect. I was the underground." Before he could much closer the door was kicked down. Me and Ash looked at the door to see who was the one who knocked the door down. It was Finn and Jake. At least Jake in wolf form. Finn had a sword in his right hand ready for battle. "Leave them alone!" A growl left Jake. Ash ran to the window and jumped out.

"We got him, don't worry Peebs." The boys then jumped out of the window after Ash.

* * *

 **A/N I was hoping to end this story in this chapter. But, not yet, might be one or two more chapters. Well, enjoy.**


End file.
